Esencia
by KuroKitten89
Summary: Bilbo recuerda todos los maravillosos momentos que pasó a lado de Thorin mientras riega y cuida día a día la pequeña bellota que ha sembrado en su jardín. El espíritu de Thorin lo acompañá por la eternidad. Regalo por San Valentin.


_**Fic dedicado a Martin Watson por el evento Valentino Slash**_

 _ **Espero que te guste :3**_

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Esencia**

La paz volvía a prosperar en la Tierra Media, los enanos de Erebor habían logrado restablecer muy bien gran parte del reino desde que Dáin había sido coronado como el nuevo rey y ahora él ocupaba el trono y la corona que hacia tan solo algunas semanas Thorin Escudo de Roble había portado antes de luchar valerosamente contra el ejército de orcos. Tras su desafortunada muerte se había llevado a cabo un digno funeral para él y sus dos sobrinos muertos también en batalla, herederos de Durin que habían dado su vida por el bienestar de su reino. Se les habían brindado todos los honores, se habían inventado nuevas canciones que hablaban de sus hazañas que de ahora en adelante se convertirían en leyendas que perdurarían para la posteridad para que de esa forma las generaciones venideras pudieran saber quién había sido Thorin Escudo de Roble y lo que él y sus sobrinos herederos de Durin habían legado.

Pero todo este proceso sólo hacía recordar al pequeño hobbit que nunca más podría volver a Thorin y no podría tener más de él que el recuerdo vivo de su imagen dentro de su mente. Bilbo nunca olvidaría nada de él ni su expresión rígida que había conocido en un principio cuando lo había visto por primera vez en Bag-End ni su lado tierno que había mostrado solo para él desde aquel momento en que lo había cortejado porque Thorin había quedado cautivado del pequeño hobbit desde entonces y había sonreído dulcemente para él como nunca antes lo había hecho con nadie más.

Para ninguno de los dos había sido realmente fácil aceptar lo que sentían el uno por el otro desde un principio porque el orgullo había sido más fuerte y porque ni siquiera ellos mismos habían podido considerar la idea de que una pareja conformada por un hobbit y un enano podía funcionar además porque ambos pertenecían al mismo sexo y eso quizá podía ser antinatural a ojos de los demás. Pero su atracción fue siempre mucho más fuerte que las críticas que podrían hacer los demás y pronto no pudieron evitar seguir ocultando que ambos habían caído en el amor.

Al fin una noche mientras todavía se encontraban en medio de su travesía hacia Erebor, casi por impulso se habían tomado de las manos frente a la fogata que iluminaba su noche y estando más alejados, en la oscuridad, Bilbo se había levantado en las puntas de sus pies para alcanzar la mejilla de Thorin y besarla con sutileza. Esa había sido la primera demostración real de cariño de parte del hobbit y aunque no se lo había contado a nadie a Thorin lo había hecho realmente feliz. Pero ni siquiera el imponente heredero de Durin, heredero al trono de Erebor sabía bien cómo debía admitir al hobbit lo importante que se había convertido para él y el real interés que tenía de convertirlo en su consorte pero a partir de ese momento lo protegió mucho más y todos se dieron cuenta que Thorin realmente había desarrollado un cariño muy especial por el hobbit.

Sin embargo el deseo de venganza y la enfermedad provocada por su avaricia al oro de Erebor casi habían mermado los bellos sentimientos de amor que había desarrollado por el hobbit hasta que en aquel momento en que Bilbo le había mostrado la pequeña bellota que atesoraba entre sus ropas Thorin volvió a ver lo que realmente le había cautivado de Bilbo. Thorin volvió a quedar admirado de su sencillez y su bondad, porque el hobbit no deseaba reclamar más tesoro que aquella bellota que pretendía sembrar en su jardín en cuanto volviera a su preciada comarca.

— ¿qué es lo que tienes ahí? ¡En tu mano!—preguntó Thorin aquella vez, exigiendo que le mostrara lo que guardaba.

Entonces Bilbo le mostró la pequeña bellota.

—Lo recogí del patio de Beorn- explicó el hobbit mirándolo un poco irresoluto.

—Has traído eso contigo desde tan lejos, te llevas tan poco—pronunció Thorin.

—Voy a plantarlo en mi jardín y un día crecerá y entonces recordaré todo lo que viví en esta aventura, lo bueno, lo malo…—musitó el hobbit, todavía sosteniendo la pequeña semilla en su mano.

Thorin le esbozó una gran y lánguida sonrisa, una sonrisa tan dulce como no había tenido en mucho tiempo porque el hobbit le provocaba ternura y felicidad y porque lo amaba y ahora sí estaba decidido a dejar de lado su orgullo y admitir de una vez que lo amaba y deseaba pasar toda una vida a su lado y hacerlo su consorte, sin importar lo que los demás criticaran. Él era el rey y había escogido a Bilbo para él y sabía que el hobbit le correspondía.

Bilbo también le sonrió, extrañado por la repentina sonrisa de Thorin pero feliz porque volvía a tener su atención que había casi perdido desde que habían vuelto a Erebor y Thorin se había obsesionado con el tesoro y el trono.

Entonces Thorin se acercó a él, tomó su pequeña mano entre la suya con delicadeza, la misma mano que todavía sostenía la pequeña bellota y la alzó para besarla suavemente sin quitar su mirada de la suya.

—señor Bolsón, sabe usted cuanto me ha cautivado desde el prime momento en que lo conocí— pronunció con voz calmada. Bilbo sonrió aún más, sentía como si sus mejillas se ruborizaran en demasía y no podía apartar la vista de los azules ojos de Thorin. Pronto sintió como la gran mano de Thorin lo tomaba por la cintura y lo atraía hacia su cuerpo. Bilbo se dejó llevar y en un instante sus labios comenzaron a ser besados por los impacientes labios de Thorin. Estaban teniendo un anhelado beso que ambos habían resistido tener desde hacía mucho tiempo, y el beso dulce comenzó por ser tierno y suave hasta que la boca de Thorin invitó a la boca de Bilbo a mezclarse con la suya en un beso más profundo y apasionado. Aquel había sido el primer beso que tenían juntos y de hecho era como si fuese el primero para ambos porque ninguno de los dos podía recordar haber besado a alguien antes y si eso había ocurrido debía haber sido hacía mucho tiempo atrás porque no tenían recuerdo de ello. Pero no importa, nada más podía importar en ese momento que disfrutar de ese anhelado beso juntos, porque era suyo, era la consumación de deseo por aceptar el amor mutuo que tenían pese a todas las circunstancias y diferencias.

Y mientras sus bocas seguían besándose, Thorin acariciaba con más intención la cintura del pequeño hobbit, amaba besarlo y estrechar su pequeño cuerpo contra el suyo y Bilbo se aferraba a su espalda y se dejaba embriagar por el sabor de sus labios besando los suyos.

Ese sería el más hermoso recuerdo que ambos compartirían el resto de sus vidas, aunque el destino ya había marcado que la vida de Thorin terminaría en breve en aquella fiera batalla contra el nefasto líder orco pálido, el maligno ser que le había arrebatado a Thorin de sus manos.

Pero ya no había remedio, la tragedia había sucedido y no había podido evitarse. Al menos la vida le había permitido ver a Thorin en los últimos instantes de su vida, decirle una última vez cuanto lo había amado y cuanto lo seguiría amando el resto de su vida y que nunca lo olvidaría. Bilbo había podido presenciar su último suspiro pronunciando su nombre para luego besar sus labios por última vez. La vida había sido demasiado cruel al final pero aunque fuera solo un breve tiempo les había dado la oportunidad de amarse, quizá en otra vida más allá de las montañas podrían volver a reencontrarse para volver a amarse de nuevo por la eternidad.

Asistir al funeral del enano que tanto había amado fue lo más doloroso para Bilbo, ver el cuerpo sin vida de Thorin yaciente sobre la rígida y fría cama de piedra mientras todo el resto de los enanos, súbditos y amigos, lo recordaban y homenajeaban con honores. Y pronto el cuerpo de Thorin fue enterrado en la montaña y sobre su lápida se colocó la orcrist, hendedora de orcos, para que aun estando entre los muertos, cada vez que un orco estuviera cerca Thorin pudiera advertirles cuando su espada brillara.

Todos los planes que Bilbo había hecho de vivir una vida entera a lado de Thorin se habían hecho añicos y no sabía si algún día podría volver a ser feliz porque la muerte de Thorin le había herido profundamente el alma.

Ya no tenía nada más que hacer en Erebor, la aventura había terminado y Thorin había ofrendado su vida para salvar a su reino. Además permanecer en Erebor solo le recordaría que el trono no sería nunca más ocupado por Thorin y que nunca más podría escuchar su voz, verlo, sentirlo, besarlo.

Bilbo volvió a la comarca, no sin antes despedirse de sus amigos a quienes les había tomado un cariño muy especial.

Se llevó consigo solo dos pequeños cofres con oro, la capa escarlata que había compartido a juego con la capa del rey Thorin y se llevó consigo también por siempre el valioso recuerdo de su amor.

Cuando todo en su hogar se había arreglado y había logrado recuperar sus cosas de las que injustamente fue despojado por los otros hobbits, Bilbo al fin arregló su jardín y plantó ahí la pequeña bellota que cuidó día a día hasta que de ella brotó un pequeño roble que con el pasar de los años se convirtió en un gran e imponente árbol, un roble que le recordaría día da día los preciosos momentos pasados a lado de Thorin Escudo de Roble y cada día mientras lo regaba le contaba lo que había hecho en el día.

— ¿sabes, Thorin? Hoy fui a comprar algunos víveres al mercadito y me encontré con los Sacovilla-Bolsón… ¡hubieras visto sus caras cuando les gané las últimas hortalizas! Ja, ¡se lo merecían!

Quizá después de todo la esencia de Thorin le acompañaría día a día por siempre. Aunque el hobbit no lo supiera, de alguna forma el espíritu de Thorin había bajado de la montaña para habitar en ese roble que crecía en el jardín de Bag-End.


End file.
